Lovesick
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Yay! Sequel to Unbelievable White Day! Hiruma is absent? What happened? Find out inside! Suck at summary... gomen... Anyway, this is especially for HiruMamoaholic! Last chapter finally up! Hehehe... Read and review, minna-san! Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

Shia: Waiii!! Minna-san, I'm back! Hehehehe… This fic is two-shots fic sequel to my 'Unbelievable White Day', still for HiruMamoacholic! Please enjoy! _*wink*_

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**Lovesick**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

"Mamori Anezaki!"

"_Hai_!" Mamori answered.

"Kurota Tamaguchi!"

"_Hai_!" the name's owner answered.

"Hiruma Youichi!"

…………

………

….

"Hiruma Youichi!"

…………

………

….

"Geez, he's skipping class again?! What a bad boy!! I'll really punish him later!!" the teacher mumbled, not sure with his own words. Punishing Hiruma Youichi?? Is it possible??? (^^;)

Mamori rolled her eyes to Hiruma's empty seat behind her. Somehow it felt little lonely when he's not in the class.

'_Maybe he's on the rooftop again, playing with his laptop…'_ Mamori thought. Some part of her self was jealous with Hiruma, who could easily skipped classes. Of course Mamori couldn't do the same thing, considering her status as one of the best student in Deimon.

'_Uuh… I can't wait for today practice!'_ Mamori thought again.

`Well, well… why don't you admit that you miss him so much?` a chibi Suzuna in her mind teasing her.

'_What?! Missing that annoying commander from hell, Hiruma Youichi? Missing someone like him? Are you joking?!'_ her normal self opposed it.

`You should ask yourself, who is already fallen for him!` she teasing again.

'_Fell for him?!?! No, no, no, no!! That'll never happen!!'_ Mamori squeezed her paper unconsciously.

`Ohoo?? Really??? Are you sure that you aren't fallen for him?`

"Of course!!!!" Mamori answered it out loud and stood from her seat.

The whole class was staring at her with big question marks in their eyes. Mamori blinked and looked at her both sides.

"So… Anezaki-san, please write your answer on the board…" the teacher said.

"Eh…? What….?" Mamori still blinked in confusion.

"Since you are the only one who answered me enthusiastically, that means you know the answer for this problem. Now, please share your answer with us…"

'_Oh, crap.'_

~*~*~*~ Afternoon Practice ~*~*~*~

"Hiruma is absent?" Mamori asked.

"It seems like that. Well, aren't you in the same class as him? You should know it better than anyone" Musashi answered.

"But, I think he was skipping the classes as usual…" Mamori replied with soft voice. "Come to think about it… I didn't even see his bag. When he was skipping the class, he always left his bag in the class. That means, he is really absent…?" Mamori said.

"Ne, ne, Mamo-nee!! What is it in your finger??" Suzuna asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Mamori looked at her left finger, where Hiruma's ring on it. "Ehm, this is…" Mamori hold herself from her hot cheeks which slowly turned red.

"Could it be from You-nii???" she teased.

"Wha—"

"Hiruma-san is absent?" Sena asked, saving Mamori coincidentally.

"Well… uh… that's…" Mamori gulped.

"Yaaaayy!!! No practice for today!! Happy MAX!" Monta cheered.

"Hiruma is absent?"

"No practice?"

"Free for today?"

The Ha-Ha brothers asked in unison.

"Uhm, well… that's…" Mamori tried to give the most appropriate answer.

"Hip hip hurraaayyy!!!!!" they yelled.

"Let's play at the game centre!!!" they said and vanished as fast as they can.

"Sena! Let's karaoke together!!" Monta offered.

"But, the practice…"

"Today is holiday!!!" Monta smack Sena's back cheerfully. "Let's go!!" And then he dragged Sena with him.

"Wait!! I'm coming with you, guys!" Suzuna yelled and skated beside Sena and Monta.

"………"

Mamori, Musashi, and Kurita stood in silence.

"Well…" Mamori started. "How come he is absent? I never imagined he could miss the practice…. I thought he is demon who never absent on American football…"

"He used to be like that" Musashi commented.

"But, but… why is Hiruma absent? I'm worried…" Kurita said.

"_Ne_, do you know something about it?" Musashi asked Mamori.

Mamori shook her head.

"Could he… sick?" Kurita guessed.

"Sick?" Mamori and Musashi asked.

"Sick?" Mamori repeated and something flashed in her mind. "Ring…? Ah, that day…" Suddenly a light bulb popped up in Mamori's mind.

"Ring??" Musashi and Kurita asked in unison.

"Eh, ngg… I mean, yesterday he went somewhere in the middle of the rain storm without neither umbrella nor rain coat. So, maybe he caught a cold?"

"Ooh…" Musashi and Kurita's mouth formed an 'o'.

"But, as long as I remember, the rain storm was in the middle of the night, isn't it? How do you know…"

"That's a very long story! I think we don't have time to chit chatting now. Maybe it'll be better if we pay him a visit! Want to go there together?" Mamori changed the topic in a hurry, before they figured out what was really happen.

Musashi looked like he was thinking for a while. And then, he looked at Kurita.

"I better keep my father's shop than visiting him. I'm sure that devil will be okay" Musashi said and prepared to leave.

"Mu-Musashi!!" Kurita said, worried.

"But, maybe your visit will make him feels better…" Maori tried to convince Musashi.

"I'm sorry. But, I don't have much time for pay him a visit. I'll call him later. Bye…" Musashi said and left them.

"Mu~~sa~~shiii~~~" Kurita's eyes began to water.

"W, well… Kurita-kun… I'll accompany you to visit Hiruma. Please don't cry…" Mamori tried to calm Kurita down.

"Really?" Kurita asked.

Mamori nodded.

Kurita's big smile appeared across his round face. Suddenly, he grabbed Mamori's hand. "Let's shopping first!" He suggested.

"Ehm, o… okay…" Mamori answered in confusion.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Shia: Waiii!!! How is it??? Phew~~~ I was confused to write this fic. But, I hope it can turned into a good fic! Hehehe… Well, what will happen next?? Don't worry, this is only two-shots or three-shots fic! So… wait for me to update! Kekekekeke!!! ^^ But, I can't promise to update so soon… Science class is absolutely hell!! For the next 4 days, I'll have Biology test, Physics test, Math test, and Chemistry test everyday! Whoaaaa!!! I'm going crazy!! But, I'll update as soon as possible! Okay???

Well, don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think! Okay??? Thanks for reading and gomenasai for any grammatical errors and OOCness!! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Shia: Waiii!! Minna-san, I'm back! Nyehehehehe…. I was absent for a quite long time, wasn't I???? Huufff~~~ Finally I can get my brain back! Hahahaha! Gomenasai for making you waiting, minna-san… hontou ni gomenasaiiiii~~~ T~T But, still, I'm in my recovery time… So, I can't finish this fic now. This is going to be three-shots fic. Hehehe… So, I hope you'll be patient to wait for the last chap. Nyehehehehe…

Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, yah? Please enjoy your reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flashback:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

"_I'm sorry. But, I don't have much time for pay him a visit. I'll call him later. Bye…" Musashi said and left them._

"_Mu~~sa~~shiii~~~" Kurita's eyes began to water._

"_W, well… Kurita-kun… I'll accompany you to visit Hiruma. Please don't cry…" Mamori tried to calm Kurita down._

"_Really?" Kurita asked._

_Mamori nodded._

_Kurita's big smile appeared across his round face. Suddenly, he grabbed Mamori's hand. "Let's shopping first!" He suggested._

"_Ehm, o… okay…" Mamori answered in confusion._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Lovesick**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

* * *

'_Thank you for the wonderful white day gift, Hiruma-kun. I love the ring very much. It's really nice!'_

Hiruma stared at his cell phone display for a looong… time, while lay down on his warm bed.

'_Delete message? Yes or No'_

Hiruma hesitated for a while. He closed his eyes and let his cell phone hit the floor. He didn't even care about it. There was something that really bothered him this time. It's all started after the Valentine Day incident.

Since he received Mamori's chocolate on Val's Day, she always on his mind every time he started to think about the new strategy. At the first, it's not that bad. But, after the night when he prepared a white day gift for Mamori, it has been much worsened. Especially after Mamori sent him a text message after received his surprise gift.

She is always on his mind. Her lovely smile, the smell of her hair, her cute voice, the scent of her body, her touch on his body, everything about her. He couldn't think about anything except her. These things were driving him crazy. He even couldn't stand with his own feet. He couldn't leave his bed. He really wanted to touch her so badly.

"Oh, fucking holy shit! I couldn't get rid of her from my damn mind!!" Hiruma mumbled to himself, frustrated.

Ting! Tong!

Suddenly his door bell ringed. Hiruma growled and cursed. He didn't make any single move from his bed.

…………

Ting! Tong!

Stay still in his position, lay down on the bed.

…………

Ting! Tong!

This time, he tried to stand from his bed. His head spinning and he felt little dizzy.

Ting! Tong!

"Wtfb?!" He cursed. "You're really fucking impatient!!!" Hiruma growled.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

The bell ringed more often now. It seemed the guest was really become impatient, as also Hiruma.

Ting! Tong!! Knock! Knock! Knock!

This time, that person knocking on his door. Hiruma opened his door with anger and ready to shot the person.

"What the f—"

"Hiruma-kun!!!" Suddenly a pair of hand circled around Hiruma's neck, gave him a warm hug.

Hiruma was frozen.

"Thank goodness!!! I'm really worried!!" Mamori relieved, still hugging Hiruma.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Hiruma asked in flat tone.

Mamori freed her hands from Hiruma's neck and took a step backward. "I… I thought you were collapsed!" Mamori said nervously. "You didn't open the door for so long! I… I… just… worried about you…." Mamori said and looked at the other side.

Hiruma stared at flustered Mamori. Suddenly he felt his head ached.

'_Khh, shit…'_ he cursed mentally.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked.

"What?" was only his answer.

"Are you okay?" Mamori asked and touched his forehead with her palm.

He felt dizzy again when Mamori's soft hand touched him.

"You're hot, Hiruma-kun!!" Mamori worried.

"Me… what?" Hiruma asked.

"You're so hot! Eh…?" Mamori raised her eyebrows when Hiruma's face leaned closer to her.

"Are you trying to… flirt with me…?" He asked, grinned.

"You _baka_! I mean your body temperature is so hot! You must be caught a cold!!" Mamori blushed. "Let me help you back to your bed!" Mamori said and put Hiruma's arm around her shoulder, help him to walk to his bedroom.

Mamori lay Hiruma down on his bed. Hiruma closed his eyes. His head spinning and his dizziness wasn't going well at all.

"I don't know that a devil like you could sick" Mamori teased.

Hiruma just groaned.

"Have you drunk any medicine?" Mamori asked.

Hiruma shook his head slowly.

"I'll make you some porridge. Porridge is the best food for people who catch a cold. Wait here…" Mamori said and went to the kitchen.

"Wait" Hiruma pulled Mamori's hand and made Mamori's balance fell. He let her fell on top of him.

"W… what…? D, do you need… something…?" Mamori asked, both in embarrassed and shocked tone.

"Do you want to help me?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"Then, the best way to heal a cold is… pass the cold to someone else…" Hiruma stared at her mischievously. His big hand cupped Mamori's face, dragging it slowly to his direction.

"Hi… Hiruma…" Mamori began to tremble. Her heart beating so fast and her face turned red.

"Sshh… stay still…" he commanded.

Hiruma made Mamori's face leaned closer to him. Mamori's body began to tremble more than before. Hiruma's touch on her skin made her shiver and her mind stop working. She couldn't do nothing except stared at Hiruma's cold eyes, which locked her eyes and mind completely.

'_Oh my God… What should I do…? This man… Hiruma… He… is going to… me… OMG! I can't even think about it…! What… should… I…'_

Riiiiiiing!

Suddenly something on the floor ringing, ruined the moment completely. Mamori snapped out and stand as soon as she could.

"I… I'll be in the kitchen!" she said and then rushed out from Hiruma's room.

Hiruma groaned and stared at his cellphone on the floor, which was still ringing loudly. He looked very annoyed and would crush his cellphone with his death glare if he could. He stretched out his right arm to get his troublesome cellphone on the floor.

'fucking old-man'

Was the name in his cellphone's display.

"What do you want, heh, fucking damn old-man?" Hiruma answered annoyed.

'… _Did I ruin your moment?'_ Musashi asked, guessing what could make Hiruma sounded so annoyed answering his call.

"Get to the point" he said coldly.

'_Okay, okay… I'm sorry for ruining your moment. I just want to ask about your absence. But, I think you do fine. Maybe just a little lovesick'_

"Wait, what? Love… Love-what?" Hiruma asked.

'_Lovesick, you moron'_

"I'm not fucking lovesick, fucking old man!" Hiruma stated.

'_Then what?'_

"I just damn too lazy to get up from my bed, that's all"

Musashi grinned and shook his head at Hiruma's stupid excuse. How an American Football maniac like him could possibly used that stupid unbelievable excuse to skip the practice? But, of course Hiruma couldn't see Musashi's grin.

'_Okay then, whatever you like. Since your 'medicine' had arrived, be sure tomorrow you'll get your lazy ass on the field.'_ Musashi still grinned.

"Hn" was just Hiruma's response.

And then, the line disconnected.

"My 'medicine', huh? That's a brilliant idea…" He smirked devilishly.

To be continued…

* * *

Shia: Waiii!!! How was it??? Phew~~~ Finally… this chapter is done!! Hehehehe… As I said before, this fic is going to be three-shots fic. So, wait for the last chapter, will ya, minna-san! I hope you like this chapter… ^.^ Because my brain is still error. So, maybe this chapter isn't as good as the other… Hiks… T~T

Well, don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think! Okay??? Thanks for reading and gomenasai for any grammatical errors and OOCness!! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Shia: Waiii!! Finally, final chapter is up!!! This chapter is quite long… I hope you'll like it! Thank you for all reviews!! I really appreciate it! Well, please enjoy your reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**Lovesick**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

"Omg, omg, omg, omg! What the hell was that?!?!?" Mamori flustered and buried her face in her hands. Her words scattered and she didn't realize that she just let out curse words… hahaha… ^^

Her heart beat still hadn't back to normal. Her face so hot and she could feel her hands still trembled furiously. She tried her best to calm herself from that demon's intoxicating touch.

"Okay… calm down, Mamori… haah… I didn't think it would be turned out like this. I shouldn't let Kurita talk with Sena and Suzuna at the supermarket before came here! Oh, no no no…. I should join their conversation and didn't come here before them! Aaaahhh!!!" Mamori raked her hair frustrated.

Mamori started to cook the porridge while thinking what she should do next.

"Hmm, maybe that's just because he's dizzy. So he can't recognize what he was doing…" Mamori nodded her head. "Yeah, it must be like that… So, I don't have to take this all seriously…. Yeah… he's not serious… It's just because he's sick… yea…"

Mamori felt her heart ached when she realized that. She shook her head and tried to erase that thought.

"Don't think about it! What actually do you want from him, huh? C'mon, Mamori! You're here because you're his manager and you're worried about him! That's all… Yeah… that's all…"

And Mamori's voice became weaker and weaker, until the kitchen went into complete silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"Why didn't you join Mamori-neechan to visit Hiruma-san, Kurita-san?" Sena asked while paying his shopping material at the cashier.

"Musashi called me, and he said that Hiruma won't be cure from his illness if I come. Hiks…" his eyes began to water and he started sobbing. "So… It'll be better for me not to visit Hiruma…" sobbed again. "But, I really worried about him!"

"Kurita-san, calm down!" Suzuna tried to stop Kurita's crying.

"Musashi-san said that?" Sena asked.

Kurita nodded and he still sobbing.

"There must be a reason… don't be so sad…" Sena tried to cheer him up. Suddenly, a light bulb popped on Suzuna's mind.

"Yeah… there must be a reason…" Suzuna repeated with her mischievous smile.

"???" Sena and Kurita looked at her with a big question mark in their face.

"And I guess we need to help him…" her grin widened, and the questions marks in Kurita and Sena's face getting bigger, too.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Suzuna chuckled silently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"Hiruma-kun, here's your porridge!" Mamori went into Hiruma's bedroom and put the bowl on Hiruma's lap. "After you eat your porridge, don't forget to drink the medicine, okay?" she reminded him.

Hiruma, who was sitting on his bed, just stared at the porridge silently. Not moving even an inch to touch the porridge.

"What's wrong?" Mamori asked.

"Feed me" he command.

"What?!" Mamori jumped. "What… did you say…?"

"Hey, you know I'm sick, don't you? Who will let a sick person eat by themselves?"

"But—you—"

"If the one who is lying here is Sena, I bet you'll—"

"Okay, okay!" Mamori gave up and took the porridge. She sat beside Hiruma's bed and started to feed Hiruma. Hiruma's invisible grin became wider as Mamori walked near him, and finally sat next to him.

1 minute of silence…

"Well… Hiruma… I'm… sorry…" Mamori said quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Because of me, you get sick…"

Hiruma silenced for a while.

"Yeah… you know… That night… _Ano_, I mean… That night was raining so hard, and you still went to prepare a surprise gift for me. So… it's all because of—"

"Where's my medicine?" Hiruma cut her sentences.

"What?" Mamori stared at him questionably.

"Enough with the porridge. I felt dizzy again…" Hiruma said and touch his head.

"Oh, I'll bring the medicine right away!" Mamori said and stand, then rushed to the kitchen to get the medicine.

"Tch… She found it out… Yeah, she's always looking through me…" Hiruma 'tch'ed and lie himself down on his bed, closed his eyes slowly.

'_Fucking Mamori Anezaki… She will always be like that… fucking manager…'_ Hiruma's mind gone wild as his dizziness getting worse. _'Ugh… She was the one who caused all of this damn dizziness…'_

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori called him. He could hear her, but he didn't want to give any response. "Here's your medicine… Hey, please wake up and drink your medicine…" She said again.

"Are you sleeping?" Mamori asked.

'_I'm not'_ and Hiruma didn't intend to pretend to be like that.

"Hiruma??"

'_Don't call my name with your damn cute voice…'_

"Ah, your body is so hot! No wonder you get dizzy!" Mamori said as she touch Hiruma's forehead with her palm.

'_Don't touch me…'_

"You must drink the medicine! You could get worse than this!" Her voice sounded very worried.

'_Don't make me open my eyes…'_

"I have to do something!"

'_Leave me alone…'_

Silence.

'_Yeah, just go… from here, my head, and… my heart…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Mamori looked at the medicine on her hand.

'_What should I do? Hiruma's body temperature is so high! If he didn't drink his medicine, he could get much worse than this!!'_ She thought worried.

She looked at a glass of water on the table, and then at the medicine on her hand, back to the water, and finally to Hiruma, who is lying on his bed covered with sweat all over his body. She decided to put the medicine on the table, beside the glass of water. She sat on Hiruma's bed and took her handkerchief out.

She gently wiped the sweat on Hiruma's face, neck, and some parts of his body.

'_He looks like a child when he's like this…'_

She touched Hiruma's eyes with her handkerchief.

'_But also looks so mature and…' _

Down to his nose…

'…_gorgeous…'_

…And then his lips. Her face got redder and redder as her thought gone somewhere else. She shook her head and tried to back to the reality.

'_He looked so weak… and he didn't used to be like this…'_

Mamori clinched her fist.

'_Yeah, I have to do something! It's for him! I'm his manager, after all…'_ She thought and took the medicine. She put the medicine in her mouth, drink the water, and slowly moving closer to sleeping Hiruma.

'_Gomenasai!'_ she yelled in her mind and opened Hiruma's mouth, sealed it with hers, trying her best to make him drink the medicine.

She pulled herself from him slowly as she could feel that he's already drinking the medicine. But, at the same time she lost her body-contact with him, he opened his eyes. The blue met the green emerald. Suddenly Mamori felt the electricity jolt in her body, same with the one before. She's freeze. He pinned Mamori down to his bed and hold both of Mamori's hands.

"That fucking medicine is not enough to heal me…" he said as his mischievous grin grew wider.

"Wha… wha…t…? You—"

"You're so brave for dare to kiss me when I'm sleeping…"

"I… I'm not!!!! I… I just… I just tried to help you!!"

"Touching me, kissing me… Are you trying to seduce me?" he smirked.

"In your dream!! Let me go!! You devil!!" Mamori yelled. Her face turned into deep red.

"Be my medicine" he said and suddenly his lips were already sealed Mamori's. Mamori tried to free herself from that demon's intoxicating kiss. His tongue demand for an entrance, and Mamori was not going to let him. But, he didn't easily give up.

"No…! Stop this!! Hiruma!!" Mamori tried to stop him.

"You're the one who caused all of this…" he said.

"What…?" she stop struggling. Hiruma looked at her eyes.

"You've been in my dreams every night, filling my head every time, you make me want to touch you so badly… _my_ fucking manager…"

Mamori's eyes widened at his words.

"You've to take responsibility for making me like this" he whispered in her ear.

He touched his lips with hers once again. Mamori's already knew that she couldn't win against this devil. She will never. Deep inside her heart, she knew that she want this devil as much as he wanted her now. She let him leaded her into a passionate kiss and she kissed back. She couldn't hold her feeling anymore. It's overflowing and couldn't be stopped right now. She circled her arms around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair.

Hiruma's tongue caressed every inch of her mouth and tasted her. Although he didn't like sweets, he couldn't resist this sweetness from her. The only one who was able to make him crazy and stupid. Anezaki Mamori, his 'fucking' manager and (hopefully) his lover.

They broke the kiss for air. Mamori was breathing heavily, as also Hiruma.

"Fucking manager…" he called between his breaths.

"Hm?"

"I… fucking lo—"

"Huwaaaaa~!!!" And then a loud thud was heard. Mamori and Hiruma turned their head to the sound near the bedroom's door.

Suzuna, Sena, and Kurita were laying there and they got up as soon as they could.

"Ehehehe… Hi, You-nii, Mamo-nee…" Suzuna smiled nervously.

"Suzuna? Sena? Kurita?" Mamori asked panicked.

"Ah… _eeto_…" Sena frightened.

"We… we just… worried…" Kurita said trembling.

"Yooouuu… fucking brats…" Hiruma growled and walked closer to them with a gun on his hand.

BANG! BANG! BANG!!!!

"Go… gomenasaaaaiiiiii!!!!!!" they yelled helplessly.

* * *

_The next day…_

"RUN! RUN! RUN!!!" Hiruma yelled and aim his shoots to the air. "Run 150 laps more!! Yaa-Haa!!!"

"The devil is back!! Mukyaaa~~!!" Monta frustrated.

"He just back from the deepest hell!" Jumonji commented.

"I still can't believe that he could sick!" Kuroki said.

"Kurita! Was he really sick yesterday?" Togano asked.

"Ah… it was…." Kurita couldn't concentrate on answering the question and running. He's going to rolling in 5 more seconds, not running anymore.

"Yeah, he had lovesick" Musashi answered.

"Whatt?!?!?!?!" Ha-Ha Brothers and Monta yelled.

BANG! BANG!

"Don't chit-chatting during practice!!!" Hiruma yelled.

"Aye, aye, sirrr!!!" They answered in unison.

Mamori stared at Hiruma. She seemed to ask about something that bothering her. But, she didn't know how to ask.

"Hiruma-kun…" she called.

"Hn?"

"_Eeto_… about yesterday…"

"…yesterday?"

She nodded. "Were you serious about your words…?" she asked, not sure with her question.

"What do you mean?"

'_As I thought… He didn't remember a thing…'_ Mamori thought.

"What do you mean, fucking manager?" Hiruma repeated his question.

"No, never mind…" Mamori said as she walked away.

"Oi," Hiruma called.

Mamori turned her head.

"It's yours" he said and threw something at Mamori.

"What…?" It was her handkerchief.

"Today I'll walk you home, fucking manager"

Mamori looked at Hiruma and blinked her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm waiting for my turn…" he said.

"What 'turn'?" Mamori asked, confused. Suddenly, Mamori felt her nose itchy. "Hatchiii!!!"

"I mean 'this' turn…" he smiled devilishly.

Hiruma grinned and then he leaned his face closer to kiss Mamori.

…

…

"_Then, the best way to heal a cold is… pass the cold to someone else…"_

…

…

"Hey!! You do remember about yesterday!! You tricked me!!" Mamori scolded him after they kissed.

"Kekekeke!!" Hiruma chuckled.

'_Then… I am __**his**__… aren't I?_' Mamori smiled.

_.The end._

* * *

Shia: How was it??? I hope this chapter didn't disappointed you… I was really confused about how to end this fic. And, suddenly it's turned out like this… Phew~~ what a long journey… hahahaha… ^^v Any request theme for next fic? Feel free to PM me!

Well, don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think! Okay??? Thanks for reading and gomenasai for any grammatical errors and OOCness!! Ja ne!

-^o^-


End file.
